According to an electromagnetic switch in JP-U-63-50432, a sealing member 120 is compressively fitted in a recess 110 formed on the inner wall of a molded cover 100, as shown in FIG. 10. A lead wire 140 of a coil is pulled out of the molded cover 100 through a through hole 130 of the molded cover 100 and a through hole in the sealing member 120. An end of the lead wire 140 pulled out of the molded cover 100 is soldered with a terminal 150 fixed on the molded cover 100. The through hole 130 of the molded cover 100 is sealed with solder 160 in order to secure air-tightness of the molded cover 100. In this electromagnetic switch, the lead wire 140 has to be manually pulled out of the molded cover 100 because the lead wire 140 does not have rigidity. Further, the air-tightness is influenced by a soldering quality.
Incidentally, in this kind of electromagnetic switch, a return spring is slidablly mounted on the outer periphery of a rod supporting a movable contact. However, the return spring is likely to be interfered around the rod when it is mounted onto the rod and when it slides on the rod.